Half Past Late
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: All Ben wanted was to get home and sleep on his bed after a long day of being stuck in the Library. But the universe seems to have other plans for him.


His head, his back, his everything hurts right now. He's been stuck in the library, in the same seat for hours trying to finish up his thesis.

He rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension as he walked back to his apartment.

The moment he opened the door to the apartment he was assaulted by the smell of booze and cigarette, he remembered why he was determined to not return home today. Poe, his roommate was having his birthday party today and there was no way he could study with all the noise. He does hope that there wasn't any stranger drunk on his room right now because someone will have a foot up their ass.

As he walked and navigated through the strewn of drunken bodies on the living room up to the hallway, he kept his eye for Rey, she wasn't anywhere. He doesn't know if he's relieved or annoyed that she wasn't there.

Ever since Poe introduced Rey to Ben, all he could think about was her. Does he have a crush, in love? Maybe? He doesn't know and he never had time for that, his mother being a senator and his father a CEO, so much was expected of him.

He could have had his own apartment but he refused the help from his parents, he'd rather work for it. He only convinced them by telling them that its good practice for his future. This is one of those times that he is regretting not taking their offer to pay for a whole apartment.

When he opened the door to his room, he peaked first, so far so good, the room looks untouched. Except for the feet on the floor on the other side of his bed. Furious, he quickly crossed his bedroom and preparing to drag whoever it was on his room out of it.

However, the last thing he expected was for Rey, cute, adorable, Rey was sleeping on the floor hugging one of his pillows, she was wearing a cute sundress that slightly rode up while she was sleeping. If he angled his head a bit he could see... "The fuck are you thinking solo" he berated himself. He wasn't a pervert and he definitely should move her because that looks absolutely uncomfortable.

He kneeled beside her to try to wake her up. He shook her arm just a bit "sweetheart, you can sleep on my bed", but all he got as a response was the cutest nose wiggle he has ever seen. It felt like his heart was going to burst.

He can't very well let her just sleep on the floor, he was raised as a proper gentleman, he should just move her to the bed. So he slowly moved and carried her to the bed, making sure that he doesn't disturb her sleep. As soon as he sets her on his bed, Rey's eyes opened but slightly cloudy. She must still be drunk, he thought.

"Sorry Rey, you can sleep on my bed, I'll take the floor" he whispered to her.

She tried getting up, but Ben tried to gently push her back down the bed. She was currently in a state of wakefulness, it should be no problem for her to go back to sleep.

Rey rubbed her eyes a bit, "Ben?"

"It's ok, go ahead and sleep", he lightly patted her head to coax her back to sleep, but instead she grabbed his shirt and smacked her lips to his. It was only for a few seconds and then she dropped back to bed and slept as if nothing happened.

His brain stopped and tried to process what just happened. He pinched himself just to make sure that he was awake and not having the best dream of his life. Rey just kissed him. He could feel his entire face heat up, if he dies from heatstroke right now, it will be fine for him, "Here lies Ben Solo, died the happiest man in the world", he thought.

He touched his lips, her lips were so soft and sweet, he wanted more, but as much as he wanted to, he can't. She was probably just delirious from all the alcohol that she consumed. But at the back of his mind, there was a whisper of "maybe she's not drunk at all". After giving himself some time to think he pulled the blanket over Rey's body and making sure to tuck her in.

Ben headed to his bathroom, to take a quick bath and take care of that strain in his pants. God, he might really be a pervert after all. It was just one kiss and he's already struggling.

When he got out of the bath, he tried to stifle a laugh, in the couple of minutes he's been gone, Rey had managed to kick the blanket of off her, threw one of the pillows on the floor, she was sprawled out on his bed like a kitten, and her dress rode up again. Ben did his best not to look or stare at those perfectly long legs and her cute pink panties. He again pulled the blanket over her to preserve her modesty.

Ben took some extra blanket from his cabinet and picked up the pillow that Rey threw and he prepared to sleep on the floor. Even though he was very tired, it still took him a while to fall asleep, he couldn't forget the taste of her lips on his. He thought that maybe she won't remember anything when she wakes up and that he may need to keep this kiss a secret and take it to his grave. Or maybe he'll tell her, he doesn't know what will happen if he does that, she might be disgusted, or hate him, or report him for assault, he knew she wouldn't do the last one, but he can't help but think about it.

There was something warm across his chest, whatever it was, it feels nice against him and he pulled it up to hug it tighter. Then he felt something moving against his legs and that thing across his chest moved. His eyes shot up and he saw Rey and felt her move again. This is dangerous, like really dangerous, her leg was really close to his groin if she tried to move up again, shit. She must've fallen from the bed.

"Rey", he tried to wake her up, "Rey, please wake up".

Slowly, Rey opened her eyes and she looked up to Ben's face.  
"Morning Ben", then she rubbed her face on him like trying to feel comfortable again. Then when she had processed what just happened, she shot up and scurried away from him.

"Oh shit, Ben, I'm sorry, I… I.. I didn't know, I thought I was". She was incoherent, she didn't know what to say. Shit, what happened to her last night, she tried to remember. Right, she needed to use the bathroom but the one in Poe's room was occupied and he told her to use the one in Ben's room, but afterwards, she just fell asleep on his floor. But why was he on the floor.

Ben got up from the floor and sat down across her. "You fell asleep on the floor, I moved you to my bed, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I didn't do anything to you, I promise, I don't know how you got back down on the floor again", he explained as if he had read her mind.

She smacked her head and run her hands through her hair, "Sorry Ben, I was so used to sleeping on the floor, sometimes I move to the floor without noticing it".  
But there was something tugging at her brain, there was something she did last night. Unconsciously, her hand brushed her lips and suddenly Ben looked panicked? Her eyes widened at the realization, Holy shit!

"Umm, Ben did… did I kissed you last night?"  
He stiffened and looked away, "Yes" his face was starting to heat up again. Dammit! "But I promise, I didn't do anything to you". When he looked at her again, for a second, she somehow looked disappointed then it was gone. She stood up from where she was sitting and head towards the door.

"I'm sorry for this Ben, I need to go, I'll... I'll make it up to you somehow". Then Rey twisted the doorknob, it's locked, what the fuck.

"Rey, what's wrong", Ben stood up and went to her to help.

"I don't know, it's locked". Rey tried to twist the knob again.

Ben tried the knob as well, "I didn't lock the door, this was open last night".

Then they heard a loud laugh outside the door, it was Poe.

Ben banged the door "Poe, you shit head, open this door", he shouted.

Then he heard a loud "Nope" outside the door. "We are sick and tired of you two dancing around each other, enough foreplay, Rey likes you and you like Rey, the only way you guys are getting out of there is if you guys either kiss yourselves senseless or banged so loud I actually have no choice but unlock this door and leave the apartment".

Both stiffened and slowly looked at each other.

It was Rey that spoke first "You.. like me?". Ben nodded. Then it was his turn to ask the same question and Rey nodded as well. Both their faces are so red right now he feels he needs to up the aircon a bit. Then he thought, he didn't want this to be forced, he respected Rey enough that he wants to take this slow. His mom would be so proud of his self-control right now, but his dad would probably be disappointed.

"Wait here", Ben said. Then he went to one of his windows, there was a ledge there for the fire escape.

After a couple of minutes Rey heard the doorbell then someone, she assumed was Ben, punched someone, which could be Poe. As much as she wants to feel sorry for her friend he went overboard and probably gonna get a punch from her as well. She didn't want Ben to know her feelings like this.

The door unlocked and Ben came through carrying his keys this time and closed the door again. "Would you like to go out with me Rey?"

Rey smiled brightly that could almost blind him. "Yes".

Ben smiled as well then added, "Don't worry, he's still alive, I can't kill him yet, he hasn't cleaned the mess from his party yesterday".

Rey laughed and shook her head, "I wasn't worried about him and I was planning on punching him too".

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, Rey just nodded and she closed their distance from each other and place a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

Maybe he'll apologize and thank Poe later. Maybe.


End file.
